


Profound Love & Amazing Sex by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Some KS sap and sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love that is Everything, is, of course, shared between Jim and Spock.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Erotica, Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk  
> Universe: ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 1085

Profound Love & Amazing Sex

“I’m begging you!” Jim replied, almost quivering, as delicious, sexual, loving sensations ran wild throughout his body. He knew he didn’t actually have to beg Spock for anything. Spock gave to him, and for him, Everything, freely, and, yes, when they were here making love, openly. “Yes; keep coming for me – Keep doing that! Please!” Jim knew he didn’t have to beg, and Spock knew that he knew that, but it was more than sufficiently arousing for them both – not the begging itself, but the urgency, and the unbridled sexual need in their voices, when they spoke like that to each other during love making. They did it both for themselves, and each other. Spock had long since been convinced that it was logical, because it produced the best results ninety-one percent of the time, for both Jim and himself, in the equations. Spock’s hips, in fact, his entire body, slipped backwards and forwards, over Jim’s.

Jim scrunched the corner of his pillow in his hands, and felt Spock kiss the back of his neck, with his lips. The half Vulcan, who was far firmer than half-mast, (and holding nothing back at all, but that aspect of his Vulcan strength, which would, if he didn’t stay mindful of its existence, become too much for Jim and his body to handle) was keeping himself pushed up on his arms; but, his body was as close to Jim’s as the two of them could possibly make it be; through Spock’s touch telepathy, and inside their bond, their minds, further still, their souls, bonded. They were not facing each other, but they were together; they could absolutely see, feel, and sense, each other; their truest self. Each man saw all that was theirs, and their partner’s – on a level that was T’hy’la, or possible because they were T’hy’la; profound, exquisite, and soul fulfilling; deep, hot, warm, and ‘breath taking’; thorough, unhidden; sometimes unbidden, overpowering against all things bad; over-riding, essentially, any pain. Natural; both wonderfully, and awkwardly, intimate. Of course, it was gentle, and firm, graceful and wild; the truest, purest, but also the most complicated connection. It opened up other dimensions of self for the two of them; dimensions that they shared, and guided each other through, navigating the path together. “Oh, God, how much I love you, Spock. I love you so awesomely much!” Jim called, laying his face to the side on his pillow. Spock lowered his torso; his chest and nipples ‘breezing’ across Jim’s broad back. He placed a kiss in Jim’s sideburns, letting his lips linger on Jim’s skin, for both their sakes. Then, he swapped that precious moment for another, and began, again, to pump Jim, and make the human’s prostate pulse even more strongly, exhilaratingly. Jim was being accompanied, and tipped over the edge, into the realm of cumming…

“I love you, too, T’hyla. Gloriously much. It is so amazing for me to feel your love, yours and mine, combined and individual; so liberating to be able to communicate it to you.” Spock spoke, and touched Jim, deftly. “It is such a privilege of mine to love you as I do, and, as you, constantly, let me.”

Hearing Spock’s tender words, and love, being witness to his emotions; took Jim over in to the familiar, yet still explorative, Beautiful, ever new, and renewing, but also well mapped, territory of cumming – it’s amazing, gorgeous power, which was also Spock’s, reverberated through all of Jim’s being. Jim orgasmed as Spock’s member met his prostate, sending an awesome, enlivening, lightning bolt, spasming through Jim’s body, and rippling electrifyingly through his mind, his soul. He quivered and tremored, and smiled; his eyes sparkled – lit up by their love and all it was magnificently capable of. Jim was Beautiful. Spock watched him, and because of Jim, he, too, came; his climax and ejaculate rushing through him strongly, and spilling all over his member, deep inside of Jim’s hot, firm, yet aerobic, and pliant, body. Spock knew his cum had splashed down Jim’s channel, and that his Vulcan body’s natural lubricant, and flecks of his cum, bathed Jim’s buttocks. 

Spock moved, and lowered himself to his place on this bed; one of two that they considered theirs – this one, in Jim’s Quarters, and the other, in Spock’s. He caressed Jim’s back, stroking it, and Jim quickly turned, wanting to face Spock.

At that moment, they both made the decision to pull each other into their arms; holding each other, and creating an increasingly connecting embrace. Spock rested his forehead on Jim’s bare chest, letting his soft hair slide on Jim’s skin – and Jim rested his head on his pillow, still closely touching Spock, resting beside his crown of jet black hair, and combing it, kissing it, and Spock’s head, affectionately, with his fingertips.

“Your love, and my love for you – It is the most credible, inspiring, cherished, treasured, awesome thing in my life, T’hy’la. That love, which you are capable of, especially for me, is one of the endless things that makes you so Beautiful, Schn T’Gai Spock, my Bondmate forever; no matter what happens; no matter what happens,” He repeated, emphasising all that he meant, and that Spock meant to him. “we both know that this love will ALWAYS exist in each other’s hearts; each other’s souls.” Jim, filled with awe, spoke to his T’hy’la.

“I love thee, Jim.” Spock talked quietly, and yet, firmly; “For a time and a space that goes on further than that which all the Universes, and Realms, expand into.”

“Thank you, you beautiful, poetic, eloquent and elegant soul.” Jim’s face shone, bright and loving.

That smile beamed straight into Spock’s soul, about which Jim, as he had mentioned, was talking. “I believe that we are both in a mood to communicate poetically and profoundly.” Spock noted, raising his eyebrow.

Jim felt that gesture, that move, at the juncture of his collarbone and shoulder. It made him smile all the more, and he knew it made him communicate his great affection for Spock, through their bond, all the more. “You’re right.” Jim grinned, but being poetic and romantic and profound once in a while, is very good for the soul.”

“Yes, it is.” Spock confided in Jim that he agreed.

They held to each other, and rested beside each other, in their Bond, and comfort for each other, all night.

The End..? 3.7.16  
Written By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard


End file.
